A Once in a life time chance
by BaByZoMbIeWiLLeAtYoU
Summary: What happens when Jessica takes action for her feeling for Jason and then something happens in both of there future? MATURE CONTENT.I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1: Time makes you edgy

_**This is a True Blood fan fiction written about Jessica and Jason. I do not own True Blood and I am not associated with HBO or any of the actors or writers.**_

**Jessica's Pov**

_**I sighed as I watched the clock at Merlotte's, a little edgy. Ever since I gave Jason my blood, it leads one thing to another and he became attracted to me then I to him. My parents would never approve of this behavior or my sexual opinions or relationships at all; I would most likely get belted across the face by my father then get sent off to another Christian camp by my mother. Poor little Edith…she has to put up with daddy, now and she can't have her own opinions! I rested my chin on my hand going into more thoughts. I wish I could just swoop down and grab her and we can take care of each other. Who needs daddy or momma? I just wish I wasn't so nasty to her and maybe I would feel as bad as I do now about it. Then I feel a slight tap on my shoulder and turn around and notice Sookie looking at me with an apologetic look.**_

**Sookie's Pov**

**Sookie paused for a moment and looked at Jessica wondering what was wrong. Sookie always had a soft heart. Ever since her grand passed away she felt more considerate and tried to be more like her every day. She pranced over to her and tapped on her shoulder with a smile as sweet as can be. The seen Jessica turned a looked at her.**

**Jessica smiled like nothing was bothering her at all. But she knew, even though she couldn't read vampires thoughts, that she was thinking about something a lot, and that it was troubling her. Jessica opened her mouth and spoke. "Hey Sookie" Jessica had a state of calmness in her voice. She tossed her red hair to the other side looking at Sookie with her bright intense blue eyes.**

**Sookie smiled and sat by the red hair vampire; she took her mood in for a moment and paused before saying anything else then looked up at Jessica. "Hey Jess" She paused and wondered which way to enter this to actually get a response from Jessica instead of an 'oh it's nothing'. She put her hands together and sat them in her lap and smiled at Jessica. "So, I see that something is troubling you, I would like to help you Jess, you are like the younger sister I never had and always hoped for" Her southern accent came out very heavy and she smiled up at Jessica , her gap from her teeth showing a bit. "So, I want to help with whatever it is." She gave a reassuring smile.**

**Jessica's Pov**

**Jessica listened to Sookie watching ever movement she made. She could tell Sookie was trying to find the right thing to say. She sat quietly and listened and then smiled at the 'sister' part. She shifted a bit in her seat when it was her turn to talk and then bit her lip looking up at Sookie. She let out a deep sigh, even though oxygen was not needed for her physical state, kudos for being a young broody vampire. "Well, I just been thinking about my old family, mostly about how my little sister is goin' to put up with them" She paused for a moment then continued. "My dad was always an abusive fucker and well, I just don't want Edith to be pushed in the bullshit I was pushed into, if I wasn't pushed so far, I wouldn't have gone out alone at night and they wouldn't have found me and turned me into…" She gestured to her whole body, "This…thing" She looked at Sookie. "But on the plus side, I have a better life and met some cool people and learnt lots new things and I've met the nicest people who actually care and don't belt me in the face" She smiled and bit her lip. "The other thing that is troubling me is…" She swallowed hard feeling the venom run down her throat. "Jason" **

**Sookie's Pov**

**Sookie smiled and listened to Jessica speak for a little while. For being as young as she is, she had a lot of common since and worldly knowledge. Of course at first she was a bit of an ass when she first turned, but I would be too if my parents were like hers. I am just thankful I had gran all of these years and not sent to a foster home with some new parents I had no idea about. I caressed her had softly letting her know that she could tell me anything. Her hand was soft but hard like marble, her skin cold like ice. I have grown used to it being with Bill, in the past of course. As soon as I heard my brother's name cross her lips I looked up at her with worried eyes. "Well, Jason doesn't just like you" She paused for a second. "He loves you more than you think" She smiled a little wider. "I know he was…is a player but I can tell he loves you. Usually after he has sex with a girl, he brags about it but doesn't talk or ask about her. "She squeezed Jessica's hand. "What I am saying is, go for it, I want you both to be happy, and when you both are happy, I am happy" She patted Jessica's shoulder.**

**Jessica's Pov**

**Jessica was taken by Sookie's words. She was so considerate and just over all generous. She looked up to Sookie as a role model. She continued listening then smiled when Sookie was done talking. "You really think so?" She smiled a little brighter like a flame has just been lit and her ears perked up and eyes twinkled. "Thank you so much Sookie" She gave her a light hug so she would squeeze her to death with her incredible vampire strength. "Now if you excuse me, Bill said he needed me" She smiled and got up from her seat making her way to the 'Employs Only' room, grabbing her stuff and walking to the Compton house to get dressed normally out of her 'Chicken fry smelling' clothes. Maybe she will take a shower to get the smell out of her hair. After all, she is going to visit Jason after her business with her maker, and parental figure, Bill Compton. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bill's Task

_Jessica made it to her house and ran up the stairs taking a shower then vamp speeding out getting dressed in a sexy black and red tank top and some skinny jeans that showed her figure. She brushed her hair and curled it a little bit the way Jason liked it. She put on her make-up and then some perfume and headed out the door. She walked to Bill's manor and she knew she was there since there was guards with guns…with big guns…did they upgrade? She thought to herself and shook herself out of the thought since it was pointless. They knew who she was so they let her pass but it didn't matter anyways since she could rip there heart out before they can blink. She sighed and walked up the stone side walk path too the double doors that were like 8 feet tall. She got to the double doors and entered and when she was inside, she saw the huge staircase she recognized the most and then looked over seeing the hallway to Bill's office. She walked down the hallway to the normal sized wooden brown door, opened it seeing Bill at his desk reading his 'literature,' most likely something about the civil war. She stepped in closing the door behind her and turned to Bill, who was now looking at her smiling._

**Jessica's Pov**

My eyes scanned the room at all the textures of the walls, to the texture of the ceiling and then the floor. I looked backed up at Bill and smiled. "I see that you changed it a little and how are the poor little tricker treaters going to get past your personal GI Joe Squad" I smirked then giggled a bit. I loved teasing Bill, it was fun to for me, and his reactions were priceless.

**Bill's Pov**

I watched as Jessica's eyes looked around the room noticing the changed I made. I put my book down and hands together leaning my elbows on my desk smiling at her. She was like the daughter I never had and I loved her as such. I remembered back to my son when I came home from the civil war. Only to find him dead, already in his casket. I smiled at Jessica's words and leaned back in my chair. "Well, Jessica, I am glad you can make it and I have changed the wall paper and then floor paneling" I smiled and put my book that was sitting on top of his desk away. "Trick or treaters will come up to the front gate, I have my personal "GI Joe Squad" handing out candy, they will think there in costumes anyway". I smiled sitting up again. "But that's not why you are here" I leaned up motioning her to come closer. After she came closer, I leaned in and started to speak. "You are here on the concern of the witches" I smiled looking at my progeny. "I already sent Eric but there were complications" I glanced downwards and then back at her. "I would like you to go and speak to the witches. If anything else, kill their leader, I do not want to turn to violence but if I have to, I will." I sighed and relaxed a bit for Jessica's sake.

**Jessica's Pov**

I stood there silent listening to my maker. I shifted a little when he mentioned witches. God I hate those fuckers, so much. Words cannot explain my anger for them and the hate. My eyes lit up as he gave me the opportunity to kill the leader. "I'll do it!" I said enthusiastically jumping to that chance. I was rocking on my hills excitedly. I felt like I was going to jump up in down like a 5 year old that had 20 pixie stix or like Edith at the fair when she ate all that cotton candy. "So when am I going can I go now" I had a goofy grin on my face. This was a great opportunity for me.

**Bill's Pov**

I was pleased to see Jessica's excitement for the task. But I was worried what the witches would do or if Jessica ends up screwing this up killing the wrong people. "Well, you can go now if you want" I answered her question quickly. "Please be careful Jessica". I gave her a tight hug.

_After Bill and Jessica were done talking, she jumped up and vamp sped out the door to the place the witches were staying. After this fun, she would visit Jason. This was going to be a great night for her and she was giddy at the thought._


	3. Chapter 3:Witch Bitch has to get hitched

**Now to the other characters such as the witches…ENJOY!**

_Inside the magic shop, Marnie/Antonia was pacing the floor thinking mumbling to herself. Tara was leaning against the wall anxious, wanting to be out of this witch hell hole. She looked over at her cousin, Lafayette, who appeared to be calm smoking his blunt in the corner thinking also. Jesus stood by him cautiously and protectively and Tara rolled her eyes at Lafayette, then he looked over and gave her his 'Whateva Hooker' face. Some of the people were standing up, leaning against the wall or sitting in the chair._

**Marnie/Antonia's Pov**

I paced the room thinking about what I am going to do about these vampires. First off the 'king' sends off one barging in here. How dare him! I will send them all out in the sun just for his actions! I gritted my teeth and sighed. But how will I do this without them knowing, they already know I'm going to do it sooner or later but when am I gonna get them unexpectedly. My spells are not working on them when I try so what are they doing to prevent it. Since I was killed hundreds of years ago, I have noticed that vampires have gotten a lot stronger. Then it hit me an Idea so I stood up and faced my followers and fellow witches. "I have got an idea" my Spanish accent came out heavy. "We need to kill the source, and the things there using to prevent themselves, but first we need to aim for their king, Bill Compton" A evil smile spread across my face.

Lafayette stood up and I looked over at him. "Do you have something to add?" He opened his mouth and spoke. "When am I haulin' my sexy ass outta here because I have a job to attend to and this shit is kinda freaking my black ass out" He talked waving his blunt in the air then took another puff. I looked at him and replied and used my magic to make him sit. "When the mission is complete you will be allowed to go." Then Tara stood up and looked at me boldly and said." So this is a hostage….great…..just what I needed to get my ass into" She sat down and sighed propping her feet up. "So" I looked at them all. "Ready to begin?" then all of their heads turned and looked at me, some with fear, some with shock and others with eagerness.

_Jessica walked down the street, her red hair bouncing with every step and she put a little sway in her hips. She was going to end those witches once and for all. She was ready her Fangs popped out and all. Her claws were out and she was ready to pounce. She walked up to the magic shopped and noticed the barrier._

**Jessica's Positive**

As soon as I got there I saw the big yellow barrier. I knew if I stepped in it I would be a pile of bloody slop. I sighed and picked up a rock and clenched it in my hands then threw it at the barrier. "Come on you pussy, come out and fight you witch fucker" I watched the rock crumble into many pieces after it hit the barrier. I kicked the dirt on the ground waiting.

**Marnie/Antonia's Pov**

I was sitting in my chair when I felt the rock hit my barrier. The magic was linked between me and the barrier so I knew when something hit it. It hit me like a thud. I looked out the window seeing the red headed vampire shouting insults. I grinned evilly and mumbled to myself "She wants in..wants a fight..I'll give her both" I took down the barrier and flames appeared in my dark eyes.

**Jessica's Pov**

The barrier went down and I vamp sped inside fangs exposed. I was ready for this witch bitch and nothing was going to stop me. I saw the twat looking at me with a smirk which made me even more pissed off. She won't be smirking long after I rip her lips from her face. "So, this is your last day what would you like to say?"

**Marnie/Antonia's Pov**

I felt the anger of the vampire which made me smirk. I felt fear and excitement from my followers, some were trembling and some were leaning in to watch us like we were like a highly rated movie by the critics. "So vampire" I said the word in disgust my accent flowing thick. I heard her words and my smirk grew bigger. "You come here to fight" I straightened up. "I'll give you a fight" I snapped my fingers and her knees buckled making her fall to the ground. I slowly paced around her as she was stuck to the ground not able to get up. I could tell she was trying to because soft grunts escaped her lips. "You come here to try to ruin my plan" I smirked and she looked up at me angry. I snapped my fingers again and she walked over to me. "I have no use for you, I have all the vampire servants I need and I don't want to destroy something so beautiful, it would be a waste" I stroke her cheek. "I understand you were changed forcefully" I gripped her neck. I whispered some words in Latin and then another beating heart entered the room. "You will probably die soon though anyways, but you are now human for a year, you will return back to vampire after then, you would probably die before then since your so used to being vampire" I spit in disgust. "Enjoy" I clapped my hands and my magic forcefully threw her out behind the barrier that was up once more.

**Jessica Pov**

I fell limp to the ground un able to move. The witch have taken over me, what a fucking bitch. I grunted struggling to try to get up and fight but it felt like gravity was ten times worse at keeping me on the ground. I growled and listened to the bitch speak then next thing I know my feet started moving and I was walking towards her. I tried to get them to stop but again, I could not control it. I looked at her and listened still. She stroked my cheek I closed my eyes nodding answering her question about my change. Then I heard another language…was it Latin or Spanish? I couldn't figure out which one then I felt a heavy thud in my chest. I gasped not knowing what was going on then I felt warm surge threw me all at one. W-was I alive once more? A force pushed against me and I was thrown out of the shop. I stood up and put my hand over my chest. I felt a heartbeat escape. My eyes grew with shock and fear. I have just gotten used to being a vampire now I am human again? I did not want to be human again…I don't want to go back to momma and daddy. But…she did say this was temporary for a year. So I just have to last a whole year or figure out how to reverse the spell. Hot tears fell down my face and I fell to the ground on my knees crying. I did not want to be like this again. I need to talk to someone…I need someone to make me feel better. I couldn't go to Hoyt then it hit me. Jason! I got up and stumbled a bit and walked human speed down to Jason's house.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort in his arms

_Jessica walked aimlessly through the woods mostly passing trees. It was chilly outside so she was hugging herself close. Temperature sure affected her since she was human again for a year. She stumbled a bit, catching herself quickly. She saw a light in the distance and she ran vampire speed to it. "Yes its Jason's house!" She felt like kissing the dirt. She felt the hot tears against her cheeks and the coldness of the air against her skin._

**Jessica's Pov**

I was there. Finally! I sobbed a bit then wiped the tears off my cheeks. This sucked so much. I just got used to being a vampire but now I have to get used to being a human for a year, then back getting used to a vampire. Why me? My parents used to say that God let bad things happen to you for a reason but I think that is total bullshit. If god was such miracle worker , were the hell are my miracles? I get bit in the ass for everything I do. Whether its love or just everyday things. But, I know Jason can't help me get rid of this fucking spell but he could help me with something. I bite my lip and head for his door and knock. He opens it with his shirt off like usually. His abs….I stared for a second and then clicked back into reality. "Jason" I sobbed out and hugged him. "Something Terrible has happened".

**Jason's Pov**

Here I am, like every night, working out on my bench. I was proud of myself; I could lift about 400 pounds now. Then I got up, walked to my fridge and grabbed water drinking it. I rubbed my shirtless torso and downed the water. I thought about getting into the shower until I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. Jessica was standing in front looking sexier than ever. God she is going to be the death of me. Was she….crying? I heard her speak and she ran and hugged be. I put both of my arms around her comforting her. She was warm…warm? Wasn't she usually cold because of the vampire thing? "Jess….what's wrong?" I looked down at her worried.

**Jessica's Pov**

I sobbed in his chest for about 10 minutes before answering his question. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "The witches" I sobbed out. "T-they did something to me, I'm human again" He gave me a look like he didn't believe me. I took his hand and placed it over my chest to reveal my beating heart. I bit my lip looking at him. I needed him so bad right now. The man in front of me, Jason Stackhouse, I was in love with.

**Jason's Pov**

I could not believe what I just heard. Jessica Hamby…baby vampire….human again? Why did she come here and not to Bill. I looked down at her, the angelic figure in my arms. God she is beautiful. I felt my man hood spring up into a boner. For fucking sake…I thought to myself. I kept hugging her hoping she didn't notice. I loved Jessica more than anything. I hate it that my best friend hurted her. "Jessica. How…how long are you like this for?" I held her close and then felt her heart beat.

**Jessica's Pov**

I clung to him and looked at him. I answered his question. "The stupid witch bitch did a spell now I'm stuck like this for a year" She felt his man hood press against her and she smiled sliding her hands down to his jeans and over his man hood. "I need help with something else for now" I reached up and kissed him hard wanting him inside me. I started to unbuckle his pants. I pulled them off and his underware down singing his man hood spring out. I looked up at him and bit my lip. Suddenly, he pushed me to the couch and started to rip my clothes off. I held on to his back as he plunged inside me with is hard man hood. I moan escaped my mouth.

_Jason leaned over and sucked on Jessica's right nipple rubbing her left one. Moans escaped her mouth and he took his man hood out of her and stuck in in her mouth. Her tongue traced a long it then lick the tip. She made circular motions around the head. "Oh god jess I am gonna" He screamed loud and filled her mouth with his juices. She swallowed then licked the tip of his dick clean. He plunged back inside her propping her ass up. He went fast until she screamed out in pleasure. She came a few times then he continued. "Oh god…I think it's going to happen again". He then squirted his semen inside her and filled her up. He went down and licked her outside clean and they both breathed heavy. Jessica fell asleep in Jason's arms and then he fell asleep 10 minutes after._


	5. Chapter 5: Are eggs really this good?

_They got up early in the morning about 5'o clock and fucked some more. A few hours later, it was bright outside and the sun was shining bright threw the windows. Clothes were tossed around the room in different places. It was about 70 degrees outside the perfect weather. Jason was asleep with Jessica in his arms, both naked. He had his mouth open snoring and sprawled out on the couch. The light hit Jessica's face and she slowly opened her eyes._

**Jessica's Pov**

I woke up, because the light from the window was hitting my face. It was very bright and I wasn't used to it. I got up and walked my naked self across the room. My legs felt stiff and I was sore all over. I shut the curtains and let my bones pop. I looked over at Jason who was still asleep. I smiled and walked over caressing his hair and kissed him softly on the lips not waking him. I managed to find my bra behind the couch and panties on the other side of the room behind the coat rack. I picked them up pulling my panties on and the bra. I stalked across the room stretching my sore legs. I looked in the mirror at my messy hair; I looked over and found a brush running it through my hair making it look perfected. My stomach growled and I squeezed my eyebrows together looking down at my stomach. Oh yeah…I was human again…maybe that's why my body ached and my stomach was speaking to me. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Jason sighing and shook him. "Jason" I said softly. A sound escaped his mouth and he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. A wide smile spread across his face. "Mornin' beautiful" He kissed my nose and I blushed and bit my lip smiled. "Jason…I am sorry for wakin' ya but I'm kinda hungry". I looked at him hopefully.

**Jason's Pov**

I felt a light warm tug on me. I remember when momma and daddy was alive my momma used to walk in my room and tug on me to get up for school. I remember walking down stares smelling bacon and pancakes. They smelt so good, especially when you put butter and syrup on momma's pancakes you felt like you were in heaven. Sookie was always was attached to gran, she was always with her but when momma and daddy were alive, Sookie loved momma's pancakes just as much as I did. The light hit my eyes and I groaned. I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly seeing…Jessica! She was still here! I wild smile spread across my face. "Mornin Beautiful" I watched as she blushed. God she is really going to be the death of me. I listened as she spoke and I smile and nodded. "It's alright Jess..." I smiled getting up pulling my jeans on and my Dr. Pepper T-shirt. "So you in the mood for bacon or eggs" I smiled at her. "Hell I cook both and some pancakes". Thinking about momma's pancakes made me wants some. I walked to the fridge taking out some eggs, bacon and pancake batter. I made the pancakes first since they take longer then I worked on the bacon in another pan. I took out 2 plates sitting them on the shelf. I put some bacon and pancakes on each of the plates and started cooking the eggs. After I was done, I put the eggs on the plates then sat them on the table. I walked to the fridge getting the jelly, syrup and butter then walked back on the table sitting them there. "All right Jess….come and eat" I smiled and sat in my chair and waiting for her.

**Jessica's Pov**

I sat on the couch and watched TV while he made the food. The smell drifted near me and I took it in. It smelt so good I felt like attacking him for it. I flipped through the channels finding that nothing was on. I sighed and decided to watch 16 and pregnant. I shook my head at these girls. What the fuck were they thinking? That is one thing I thanked my momma and papa for. Teaching me how to respect myself and not opening my legs. Well, it didn't matter if I did or not because I was a vampire, as soon as I turn back, I will go right back to doing it. I would just have to deal with condoms for a year. I heard the food was ready and I jumped up and sat in the chair across from him. For some odd reason I could not stop smiling at him. He was beautiful and charming. I dug into my plate and ate fast. I was really hungry. It felt like the food was melting in my mouth it was so good. "Jason you're a good cook and I am not just saying that". I swallowed my mouth full of food. It burnt my throat but I didn't care. I continued eating.

**Jason's Pov**

Damn. She must like the food since it looks like she's inhaling it. I find that oddly sexy, a girl who doesn't care how she eats around a dude. That actually kinda turns me on. I smiled at the compliment she gave me. "Well, thank ya darlin'...for the next year come on over and you can have breakfast with me" I smiled at her watching the light hit her perfect blonde hair.

_2 hours later after they watched some TV and took their shower together and got dressed…_

**Jessica Pov**

I tossed around putting my clothes on. My red hair was wet and my belly was full. I felt complete. First, I was in love with an amazing guy and we had sex, second off I just ate some amazing food, and third I feel refreshed and alive. I giggled at that term. Because I am alive! A beating heart and everything! Then I realized…shit I have to tell Bill…FUCK! I was supposed to get back to him that night! I sighed and sat up and turned to Jason. "Jason…I have to go tell Bill" His eyes got wide thinking I was going to tell Bill about our sex life. I laughed softly "About me being human and the witches are not dead". I saw him calm down which caused me to giggle more. "Well I better get going" I gave him a quick kiss before leaving and held his hand for a moment and left walking down the road.

**Jason Pov**

I watched her hips sway as she walked away. Oh my god she is so beautiful. Her ass was perfect. I can't believe I am tapping that. How the hell did Jason Stackhouse get so lucky? I sighed wanting her to stay but she will maybe come back tonight. I looked down seeing my dick trying to come out of my boxers. Well I guess I have to take care of that. I grabbed my playboy and walked to the bathroom, opened the door and then shutting it and locking it. Damn I love Jessica Hamby.


	6. Chapter 6: That went well?

_Jessica walked down the street in the sunlight. She had never felt day light for almost a few years. She kept walking and her hair tossed back and forth. She had a little sway in her hips and a smirk on her face. _

**Jessica's Pov**

I walked down the street to Bill's manor. I can't believe I felt sunlight again! This must be a dream come true. I looked up at the sun which made my blue eyes sparkle even more. I bit my lip and literally skipped down the road giggling. Oh my god! This felt great! But why did the witch see this as punishment…oh yeah, she thought I was so dumb I wouldn't survive being a human. What an ass but the jokes on her! Nothing is bringing me down this year! I crept up to Bills manor and then the guards stopped me. They were confused but they let me pass. I giggled at the expressions on their faces. Why would a vampire be out in the sunlight? I laughed out loud. I'M NOT A VAMP!I felt like jumping up and down like a five year old. But I think most of my happiness came from Jason. Jason Stackhouse…wow. I loved him. I slowly walked up the steps to Bill's. Wait…just because I'm human…for now…doesn't mean he is. Shit, he would be asleep. I sighed and entered anyways. I sat on the crimson red couch in the entertainment area, I looked around and saw his Wii. I actually never really played any video games since my parents were against technology, plus working at Merlotte's only gave me money for clothes and true blood and to pay my bills. I walked over and picked up the Wii remote playing with it in my hand. I look up and push a button to turn on the Wii. The TV and all came on and it gave me options. I picked the game option and suddenly the screen read, Mario Kart. I read the constructions on how to play so I attached the remote to the wheel for the game. I started up a time trial and started to play. I giggled "Hey this is kinda fun" I said out loud and continued playing for a few more hours until Bill woke up.

**Bills Pov**

I woke up around nine o'clock at night. I sat up turning and put my feet on the ground standing up. I stretched a bit and felt my entire muscles contract. Getting up, I said. I walked over to the mirror looking at my messed up hair and my blue silk pajamas. I sped up to my shower and entered. I let my clothes fall to the floor and got in turning on the warm water, then washing myself. 30 minutes later, I get out of the shower walking to the mirror with the towel around my waist. I combed my hair to the side I like then walked to my room putting on my clothes. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to get a true blood. I opened the fridge getting my O negative. I hear giggling from the entertainment area and I look over. Jessica? I thought to myself. I walk in the entertainment area to find Jessica laughing playing Mario Cart. "Take that you fuckers" I hear her say after she hit a car with a turtle shell. I clear my throat and she jumps, startled and puts down the controller. "So Jessicah" My southern accent came out heavy. "You, are very entertained I assume" I smile at her. She was like my daughter and I loved to see her smile. Since I lost my son back when I was first turned. After I turned Jessica, she has always been my daughter. My progeny.

**Jessica Pov:**

I continued playing Mario Cart. It was a really fun game actually, why haven't I played before? Maybe if I convince Bill, he might buy me one! He cleared his throat and I bit my lip and sat down the controller."Uhhh yeah, it's fun" I coughed a bit and stood up. He looked at me cautiously. "Bill" I stated his name. "Don't freak on me but…something has kinda happened..." He crossed his arms and I sighed as he gave me his famous parental glare like I did something wrong. For some reason, I felt like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar but it's not my fault I was turned into a human. Where was all this guilt coming from? Oh yeah, the fact I broke up with my first and only boyfriend and now is practically fuck buddies with his best friend…that's what I was guilty about. But I couldn't talk to Bill about that! He's a boy….and plus he's like a father it would be to weird. Well, at least now I have a new question for my video blog, hello youtubers! Ugh Jessica, again too much thoughts I scolded myself, back to what I was going to say. I looked at Bill with seriousness. "Bill, I went up against the witches. I finally got inside and well, the witch bitch turned me into a human for a year and well she thought it would kill me because of all the vampires around here and the fact I will have trouble being human again but I really think she is fucking dumb but that's not the point…I want her dead Bill she has beyond pissed me off and now that I don't have the desire to eat her or have the power to kill her but I would gladly watch someone rip her head off because I am always up for some blood and gore" Wow that was a mouth full. But I can't help it when I'm pissed off. Last time I was human I kept my mouth shut but now it's not the time for that. I sighed and slouched down on his couch. "This sucks" I sighed deeply crossing my arms.

**Bills Pov:**

I listened to her for several minutes with a serious look. I should have never sent Jessica out to defeat those witches. I should have sent Pam. I sighed and looked at her with shock when I heard the "human" bits. I walked up to her feeling her pulse and found it beating in several places. I felt her forehead and she was warm. This is amazing and shocking to the point to where I can't understand to comprehend. "Jessica, there will be body guards, guarding your house at all times, I do not want you out at night and you go back to a normal human schedule, just for a year Jessica and then it will be back to normal…well vampire normal" I smiled and patted her back reassuringly.

**Jessica's Pov**

I looked at Bill and nodded then looked at my hands. I Fidgeted for about five minutes then stood up "I…should go now" I stood up and hugged him and then stopped "Bill….can I have a Wii" I smiled sweetly and he laughed "Maybe" He replied and I shook my head and smiled and opened the door and headed out. So, human for a year huh? This will be weird but it will take time to get used to but it could be useful. So here starts my human life for a year.


	7. Chapter 7:Waiting and then a problem

_About a week later, everyone knows that Jessica is human again for a year. Hoyt is still avoiding her, human or not. She has still not got together with Jason but she wants to be with him badly now, it aches in her bones. They have not had a sexual counter since last night and now she can just feel the pulse between her legs. She has been hanging out with Sookie a lot more and has been taking the idea to being human. She is now; working at Merlotte's waiting for her shift to be over so she can visit Jason._

_**Jessica's POV**_

I was waiting for this shift to be over. Everything is slower since I have been human, my feet, my thinking, and my reflexes, even the time. Time used to be so fast when I was a vampire maybe it was because I slept during the day. Oh well, I will be seeing Jason this afternoon. I was literally shaking with excitement. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and it was Sookie. "Hey Sook" I gave my sweetest smile I could possibly manage. Something smelt like weed. I looked over and saw Lafayette smoking a blunt in the kitchen. "LAFYETTE!" I glared at him storming towards him with Sookie. Lafayette looked at us. "Whoa, 2 hookahs mad at me" He put his hand up with his blunt in one. I grabbed the blunt stomping it on the hard wood floor with my foot. "You're going to get fired, and that shit stinks" I cringed my nose, picking up a trey waving it around and opening a few windows. Sookie laughed softly and I looked at her and she smiled. "Well, I didn't have no mo ciggs" I rolled my eyes and he put his hand on his hip. "Sooooo….you gonna go see Jason after work" Sookie looked down smiling and I turned red. "T-that's none of your business" I looked at the clock. "Well, it's time for me to go". I hurried taking my apron off and grabbing my purse hurrying out the door to only hear behind me from Lafayette, "Those grapes are sour" I rolled my eyes and said quickly, "I MAY NOT BE A VAMPIRE BUT I CAN STILL HEAR YOU AND CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF". Sookie cracked up laughing. So, I made my way out into the sunlight to Jason's house.

**Jason's Pov**

Here I am doing my daily pushups. I done had my eggs and bacon and I was pumped up. I tossed my shirt to the floor a few minutes ago and now I had sweat dripping down my torso. I can feel the adrenalin rush through my body. I could not stop thinking of Jessica. Wow, that girl was something. I felt my pants become tighter and I looked down. Fuck. Boner alert. I heard a knock on the door. This is really not the right time. I slowly made my way to the door, opening it, hiding my boner behind the door. Damn, my dreams come true. It was Jessica. "Hey" I smiled like a five year old in a candy shop. "Come in" I smiled opening the door further for her to come in. She slowly walked in and looked down seeing my boner and she smiled. Then I felt her warm lips smash into mine. I kissed back willingly carrying her to the couch.

**Jessica's Pov**

I stepped in Jason's house and suddenly it was just like heaven. Soon as I walked in, my lips slammed in to his and molded perfectly in rhythm with his. He smiled into the kiss as he carried me to the couch. Finally, I get to get what I have been aching for. Weird thing is, I have been eating a lot of chicken lately. It felt like I wanted it every day. Maybe it was just because it was sort of related to blood. Well, chickens did have blood in them and it is basically cooked into the chicken. As we reached the couch, I tugged at his pants and he pulled my jeans off of me and then my shirt, undoing my bra. I moaned softly as he kissed from between my breast, down my stomach. I finally got his jeans and boxers off and he had just finished pulling off my panties. We kissed for a few more minutes then I felt something suddenly ram inside of me. The pleasure came rushing at me all at the same time and I screamed in pleasure. I held onto his back as he thrusted in and out of me in quick movements. My legs wrapped around him automatically as my back arched responsively. I felt his seed, spill inside me and my walls tightened around his hardened center. He groaned out in pleasure and then he thrusted more. He groaned loudly and held my hips pushing in deeper with faster movements. I moaned loudly and dug into his back. "OH GOD JASON" I found myself shouting. God, this felt so good. He suddenly crashed down back and our breathing was heavy. A few minutes later it was steady. My stomach felt hardened and tight. My legs were stiff.

The day went by and the night came. That night I fell asleep in his arms. This was about the second time since we had sex when I was human. The last time was about a few weeks ago and each time I swear was getting better and better. Then, while I was sleeping, I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I quickly hauled ass to the bathroom, popping the toilet seat up and puking up my breakfast, lunch and dinner from yesterday. My head was pounding and I have not drunk. I sat there for a few minutes, and then climbed back in bed with Jason. I laid there looking at the ceiling. I think I know what's wrong. Oh fucking shit.


	8. Chapter 8: What am I going to do?

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****I am sorry everyone. I had 2 laptop malfunctions and the second one ruined my laptop completely and I had to buy a new one. Then there was the process of buying Microsoft Office again for Microsoft Word so I can continue writing for you guys. I know you all have been waiting for the 8****th**** chapter so here it is. I might be pushing this towards a season 5 also. We'll see though. Chapter will be coming a bit slower since I have college to worry about also so bear with me! Sorry this chapter might be a little short I need to get back in the habit of writing again. If Jason is your favorite character in True Blood or in this story, I am sorry for little of him because I wanted this to be on Jessica's thoughts more.**

**Jessica's Pov:**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't be. I can't even look at him right now, what would he say! How could w-I be so stupid and not realize. Hello Jessica, human again, did it not occur to you that you could carry a life! I didn't want to bring a child into this fucked up world anyways. Hell, this situation is fucked up! What will everyone think! I mean, Bill. Oh god my maker, what will he think! Fuck it, I am going to Sookie, I have to tell someone. Wait, maybe I should take a test first. No, no. I'll get the test then go to Sookie for support. That's what I will do.

I hopped out of bed and found my clothes in different locations in the room. I quickly put them on quietly and tied my hair back with the pony tail I had around my wrist. I looked down and saw my hands shaking. I was telling Sookie first because I knew she wouldn't judge me. I needed someone to cry to right now and I had no one. Well, I had Jason but this is his baby and how would he react! 'Oh Jason, I don't know what to do I am pregnant with your child'. Yeah, that would be a perfect idea. I threw all of the blankets over him. I managed to find a pen and paper to leave him a note;

_Dear Jason,  
>Some things came up and I had to go. I have to run a few errands but I'll be back later, I promise. I have to tell you something also.<em>

It was short and to the point. I was too nervous to write anymore so I folded it and picked up his pants off the floor. I slipped it into his pocket and dropped his pants. I would have vamped sped out of there, but I couldn't. I looked at him, and then I walked out, and began my journey to Sookie's.****

**Jason's Pov:**

All of my dreams consisted of her that night and that early morning. God I loved her. I wanted to be with her but I didn't know if she wanted more than that right now. I sighed and rolled over and my arm fell where she was supposed to be. I felt my arm hit the mattress and woke up, seeing she's not there. 'Bummer' I thought and sighed to myself getting up putting on my jeans. I saw a slip of paper fall onto the floor and I picked it up and read it. She left a note. At least she'll be back later, but what is there to tell me. Now I am worried, what if it's something bad? I decided it was best to go out for a while, at least for a couple of hours. I found my shirt and picked it up and slipped it over my head. I grabbed my keys and put the note back in my pocket and left, deciding to go to Merlottes. 


	9. Chapter 9: Well, it's almost over

**Author's Note: **_**Sorry everyone, for lack of Jason in this chapter. But he shall return in chapter 10 or 11. This chapter is way longer than the other one because well, there is more explanation. I don't believe in the whole 'Vampires getting pregnant' thing , but I always wondered what would happen if Jason got anyone pregnant, especially Jessica. He's a player or "Ladies man" Where she is sorta rebellious which is a very odd combo, so why not take a risk and make a story? So I came up with my own creative way to make it happen. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IT IF YOU LIKE THE STORY! If you would like to see anything in this story, feel free to message me and I'll take your ideas into consideration. But for now, I shall stop rambling and let you read the chapter. Ciao. **_****

**Jessica's Pov:**

'There's the front door' I stopped myself as I approached. Oh god. I am terrified to even tell Sookie. This is bad. Don't they have people like this on medication? Ugh, why? Why do I always have to get the shit end of the stick? Vampire or human, shit is always like this. Way to go Jessica, you fucked up this time.

I sighed as I approached the door, walking up the steps slowly. I knocked a few times before she opened the door. "Hey Jess" She smiled as I looked at her. Tears were already forming in my eyes. God, suck it up Jess. Tell her first, and then cry.

I wiped a tear away as a look of concern shown upon her face. After she invited me, I walked inside and plopped myself on the couch and put my face in my hands. "Sookie, I done fucked up this time"

**Sookie's Pov:**

It was a surprise seeing Jessica on my door step, maybe it's because I am not used to her visits in the middle of the day, or her visits at all. Something must be going on. I don't mind her coming to me for help with anything, but something seems a little off about this visit.

"Hey Jess" I smiled and looked at her as I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. I was all the sudden worried for the poor girl. Where was Bill? Why didn't she go to Bill first? Oh Jesus, this must be a girl thing. I let her in and she plopped down on my couch. Okay, something is definitely wrong. 'Sookie, I done fucked up this time'. Those words hit me like a wooden paddle.

"Oh Jessica, what did you do this time?" I frowned and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I was now worried. What could have she possibly done to be this upset? She didn't respond and I softly moved her head to where she was looking at me. "Sweetie, you have to tell me if you want my help".

**Jessica's Pov: **

I didn't respond when she asked the first time. How could I explain it? Would she think I am a whore? Even Sookie has her limits and what if this is one? I mean come on, it's her brother. She might blame me mostly for being pregnant. I couldn't look at her right now. I felt something touch my face and all the sudden I was looking at her. 'Sweetie you have to tell me if you want my help' is all I heard before I busted into tears. "Sookie I don't know what to do! I am so lost and I don't know who to turn to! God I am such a fuck up. You are going to hate me probably but I think you have a right to know first." I took a deep breath and looked straight at her. "Sookie, I am pregnant. By Jason."

**Sookie's Pov:**

My arms automatically wrapped around her, hugging her. This is it? Well, I know it's probably more stressful for her but she's acting like she slept with Eric or something, which I know would never happen, but hey, shit happens.

"Shhh Shhh Jess I'm here. It's going to be okay" I held her close to me. I forgot how warm and human she was. "Why would you think I hate you? I am actually happy I am going to be an aunt!" I grinned at her to try to calm her down. "Tell you what, I'll even schedule doctor appointments for you and go with you to em'. We can go baby shopping at it will be fun!" I smiled. "And being the auntie, I shall baby sit and sugar him/her up and send them back to you or Jason" I looked at her then. "Did….you…tell Jason? Oh god did you even tell Bill?"

**Jessica's Pov;**

I felt better that she wasn't mad, but this was very awkward for me. I hugged her back and looked at her. 'Oh god, here comes over excited Sookie'. I stared at her as she started in on the baby talk. Sookie should have kids; she would be a great mother. I bit the side of my mouth as she asked of whom I told. "Neither of them know…" She frowned as I looked at her again. "Sookie…Please don't tell them yet…I'm already scared on their reactions"

**Sookie's Pov:**

Oh god what will Bill do. I already know Jason will be fine. He might be a player, but that boy does have some common sense, even if I have to kick his ass into it. "Jessica, you have to tell them. If you want, I will go with you to tell Bill, but I think you need to tell Jason alone" I sighed and stroked her hair to comfort her more. "Everything will be okay, at one point or another. You will have a beautiful baby in your arms, and she will love her mother unconditionally. Vampire or not." I smiled at her.

**Jessica's Pov:**

It felt like the anxiety hit me all at once. I wanted to go crawl in a hole and stay there. At least she would be there when I tell Bill. To be honest, I think it would be easier to tell Jason. So maybe I should tell Bill first, to get it out of the way. I nodded as she talked about telling them, then I looked at her as she stroked my hair. 'Everything will be okay, at one point or another. You will have a beautiful baby in your arms, and she will love her mother unconditionally. Vampire or not.' I couldn't help but smile. Could something so innocent, love a vampire? Even their mother? I hoped so.

I looked at her. "Sookie, can we go tell Bill now? He needs to know." She nodded and I got up and wiped my tears away. I felt a little bit better, but the concern was still there. Now my worries were mostly about what Bill would think.

About 10 minutes later, we headed out the door to her car, and went from there.


	10. Chapter 10: This is the new beginning

**Jessica's Pov:**

We remembered his house was basically just across the street so we walked instead. No need to waste gas. It was a good thing because I have more time to think of what I was going to say, rather than say the shit on the top of my head. Yeah, because that would work out fucking great.

Part of me felt like picking up Sookie and using my super speed to get over there, just to get it over with, and part of me wants to drag ass. But wait, I don't have super speed anymore, so if Bill decides to beat my ass, I can't run away. Fuck. I was having mixed feelings all at the same time. Great, I am already going through mood swings. This pregnancy is going to be hard.

I sighed as we reached the front steps, and realized I wasn't ready to tell Bill. I might live here, but I would rather stay locked in my room, and sneak out through the window. We walked up the front steps and Sookie gave me a nod, and I opened the door and walked in.

It was about 7:00pm so Bill would just be getting up. I led Sookie to the living room and plopped down on the couch and began waiting. This should be fun.

**Sookie's Pov**

Damn she seemed impatient, or really slow. I couldn't tell with her, it was Jessica, no one could. I couldn't help but notice the look of determination on her face, like she was over thinking what was going to be said. I wouldn't blame her, Bill can be an ass.

As she gave me the nod, I smiled sweetly at her, and she opened the door after giving me the nod of approval. Oh great, here we go.

**Bill's Pov**

I had just woken up from a good sleep. I have been busy lately. Dealing with Eric, but surprisingly, Jessica hadn't been here in a while. That made me curious as to why she was not. I sat straight up and moved my legs off the bed and then stood up. My wardrobe was filled with many choices. I walked over and put on something casual, my light grey long sleeve and my khaki pants.

My throat was dry, and had a tingly burning sensation. I was thirsty, I hadn't fed for a couple of days. Tru Bloods didn't hold me off as long as human blood. As I made my way down stairs, I saw Jessica and Sookie. The look on Jessica's face worried me. Who did she kill this time?

I walked down the stairs cautiously and Sookie slightly smiled at me. The smile was her sympathy smile. Jessica did kill someone didn't she? But wait. She's human right now, what could she had possibly done?

I walk to the kitchen and she stands up looking at me, I take out a Tru blood from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"Jessica, I haven't seen you in a few days. Where have you been, what has been going on and what did you do now?" My eyebrow rose, and tears began flowing from her face.

**Jessica's Pov**

Shit shit shit, Here he comes. I thought as he walked down the stairs. This is fucking nerve wrecking. Come on Jessica, pull yourself together and just tell him. Sookie will calm him down if he gets too angry. I swear I was sweating bullets. Bill wouldn't be the type to kick someone out would he? Fuck. What if he is? What if he releases me once I am vampire again? What am I going to do with this baby? Jessica quite it! Stop over thinking and just tell him.

"Bill…I didn't mean too and I just forgot the consequences. Don't be mad I'll be responsible and take care of it. This is not a pet I am talking about either." He looked at me and I took a deep breathe.

"Bill…I'm…Pregnant" His mouth dropped and I couldn't tell what was going through his head right now.

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
